


Hold The Door

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Bobby has to tell Junhoe about how door works





	Hold The Door

“Welcome.” Bobby glances at the door while he arranges can drinks in the refrigerator.

A school kid with her mother enters the convenience store where he works as part time. University life is not that great when you are short of money. Bobby tries not to be a burden so he works part time to earn a few extra cash.

He greets another customer who just walks in. A handsome lad in plain black shirt and sweatpants with a bucket hat moves straight to ramen shelf. He could see a bit of the man’s face. Handsome indeed.

“Thank you. Please come again.” Bobby smiles to the mother and waves his hand to the kid.

Bobby then arranges packs of cigarettes. The new stocks just came so he is busier than usual.

“Is that all?” Bobby looks at the guy in bucket hat.

“Uhh…” Junhoe removes his bucket hat, fixing his hair a little. Plus, he thinks it is kinda impolite to not look at other person while talking. “That’s all.” He smiles a bit. His eyes quickly examine the cashier till he sees the name tag.

_'Bobby'_

“That would be 4500 won.” Bobby packs everything into the plastic bag. “Here you go. Thank you and please come again.” He returns the change.

“Oh. Thanks…yea…” Junhoe smiles.

Bobby nods. He continues with his work again when he hears the customer grunting at the entrance door. He quickly approaches the man.

“Uhhh…slide the door to the right not…push like that.” Bobby slides the door open for him.

“Oh! Oh…okay…” Junhoe is screaming inside. He bows to hide his flushed face before he dashes out of the store.

“Silly guy.” Bobby chuckles.

Junhoe runs so fast he almost knocks himself against the lamp post. He stops to catch his breath. He laughs remembering what just happened. He hates when it happens and especially in front of cute people like the cashier named Bobby.

“Why are you smiling?”

Junhoe looks at Donghyuk. “Why? I can’t smile?” He eats his ramen.

“I didn’t say that. Just…you have been smiling and zoning out…then you smile…are you okay?”

“Do you know anyone name Bobby?”

Donghyuk puts his books aside. “Bobby?”

“Bobby.”

“Hmmm… ya. I know someone named Bobby. Why?”

“Small eyes with piercing on eyebrow and has bunny teeth and who sounds like he can’t speak properly?” Junhoe sounds excited describing Bobby to Donghyuk.

“Yeaaa…why?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing.” Junhoe smiles happily.

“Okayyyyy.” Donghyuk continues with his work.

If Donghyuk knows Bobby, does that mean Bobby studies in the same university? But how come he never saw Bobby anywhere? He wants to ask more about Bobby but he doesn’t want to look too curious. He’d find his way to see Bobby at the campus.

Junhoe decides to go to the convenience store again.

“Welcome.”

Bobby glances at him. _‘Oh. This man again.’_

Junhoe smiles awkwardly as he walks around the store. He puts a bowl of ramen into the basket then walks slowly looking at other things he plans to buy for no reason. He grabs a toothbrush and mouthwash when he knows he still has extra.

“So…are you…a student?” Junhoe initiates the conversation. He himself is surprised.

“Ya. Still a student. Just working part time.” Bobby smiles as he scans the items. He then tells briefly where he studies.

“I study there too!” Junhoe looks at him. “Cool. Cool. I have never seen you there.” He introduces himself a bit to Bobby and learns that most people call him as Bobby instead of Jiwon.

“The campus is huge, Junhoe. Make sense if you have never seen me.” He teases.

“Right. Right.” Junhoe takes the plastic bag from him. “Well, I hope I could bump into you at campus or something. I don’t want to disturb you during working hours.”

“Sure. I hope so too.” Bobby puts the change on Junhoe’s soft palm.

“See you.” Junhoe feels happy. It is as if they promise to meet again. He never really cares of other people’s existence until Bobby happens. “Ahhh! My forehead!” He realizes he just walks straight to the door, hitting himself against it.

Bobby laughs. “Again? The door is not automatic too. Slide.” He looks at Junhoe, approaches the man to help him with the door. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Junhoe runs.

Bobby still laughs at him. Cute but dumb boy.

It is the same almost every day. Bobby would have to remind Junhoe about the door before the latter leaves the store.

“Okay. The door slides. Slides.” Junhoe reminds himself. He tries to slide the door but it won’t open. “Come on!”

“What are you doing?” Bobby slides the door open.

“Oh. Wait. So…your right is…” Junhoe snaps his finger. “My left.”

“Yup.” Bobby chuckles. “I made a proposal to my boss and look.” He points at a few men standing by the entrance with some equipment.

“Proposal? What proposal?” Junhoe glances at those men. He puts the frozen meals into the basket.

“Automatic door.”

“Automatic door?” Junhoe giggles. “You do this for me?”

“Sort of. You are not the only one confused with the door but…if I say out of 10, you are probably like 9.” Bobby teases.

“Great. About time! There should be automatic door instead.” Junhoe puts the basket on the counter.

“Yes…about time…”

Bobby recalls seeing Junhoe at the indoor basketball court.

Maybe Junhoe has a problem with ANY types of doors. The doors at the court have metal lock which needed to be pushed downwards to unlock before pushing the doors open. Either Junhoe has never been at the court or yes, Junhoe has problem with doors.

“What the hell? Oh God. Bobby. We are trapped.” Junhoe begins to panic. He sits on the floor looking helpless.

There were only two of them at the basketball court. Bobby often hangs out there to either play or sleep while Junhoe happens to be there during his cheat day so he could eat anything he desires secretly.

“What are you talking about?” Bobby approaches him.

He gulps seeing sweaty, shirtless Bobby standing in front of him. This is the first time he sees Bobby’s naked top and yes, very sexy, he has to admit that. He quickly gets up.

“The door…”

“Junhoe.” Bobby pushes the metal holder down till the door opens. “Like this.”

Junhoe is distracted with Bobby’s naked body that he wasn’t actually looking at how Bobby opened the door.

“You weren’t paying attention.”

“Yes.”

“You were looking at me.”

“Yes.”

“Naughty.”

“Yes. Wait no. No. No.” Junhoe laughs. He takes his lunch box to exit the court. “Errr…hyung.”

Bobby opens the door for him again. “Like this.”

Junhoe is sure he is smart although maybe Donghyuk is smarter than him but his brain freezes when it comes to doors. Automatic doors sometimes scare him actually because sometimes the sensor couldn’t detect so the doors aren’t opened, the push and pull doors are confusing because sometimes it could work both ways, and some doors open outward instead of inward.

And elevator. The worst. He once almost punched the elevator door because it wanted to close when he was about to leave.

“You are one weird guy.”

Bobby’s voice brings him back to present.

“Uh…I guess.” Junhoe rolls his eyes. “Thanks.” He keeps the change. “See you.”

“See you.” Bobby looks at him as the man leaves the store.

They meet again later that night. Junhoe just finished his piano lesson so he stops by to eat some ramen noodles. He feels comfortable hanging out with Bobby while trying to hide the fact that he has a crush on the latter.

“Okay. See you in a bit.” Bobby waves at him.

“Promise? Your shift is almost over right? I’m going to the pet store for a while.” Junhoe keeps walking without looking at the front.

“Yes. I promised. Wait! Careful. Remember there’s…no door…” Bobby face palm. “Yet…” He approaches Junhoe who fell on his face first. “Are you okay?”

It seems that Junhoe is too embarrassed to get up. The man shakes his head and tries to hide under his hoodie.

“Dumbass.” Bobby chuckles. “Come.” He helps Junhoe to stand up. “Good God. No bleeding but…just cuts. Ahhh Junhoe.” He laughs out loud.

“Stop laughing. Ahh my nose hurts.”

Bobby shakes his head. Good thing his friend is already at the store to take his shift and is kind enough to let Bobby attend to Junhoe’s misfortune. He wipes Junhoe’s face gently, not wanting to hurt the younger man.

“There.” He puts band aid gently. “Be careful next time.”

“Thanks.” Junhoe checks himself using his front camera. “This is embarrassing. Help me come up with a lie.”

“You tripped and fell…you weren’t looking at the steps.”

“Still embarrassing.”

“What’s with you and doors?”

“I don’t know.” Junhoe pouts. “I remember I fell down because my shirt was stuck at the car door.”

Bobby chokes with his strawberry milk. Shit, what’s with Junhoe and doors? He turns around to hide his almost dying choked with his strawberry milk. He wipes the spilled milk as he coughs, trying to calm himself at the same time.

“I don’t know what’s with me and doors. You are right. I am weird.” Junhoe rests his forehead on the table.

“You make this sound so serious.” Bobby ruffles his hair. “Let me take you home then and open all the doors for you.” He teases.

“Yah. Kim Jiwon!”

“No doors!” Bobby laughs at they walk together. “See? No doors. No doors.”

“Stop!” He pouts but laughs after that.

“No doors…” Bobby puts his arm on his shoulder. He glances at him. ‘But open your heart for me.’


End file.
